Episode 23 TIPS
These are the TIPS that correspond with Higurashi no Naku Koro ni episode 23. My Favorite Wine Satoko went to join the children playing in the school yard. Since I didn't feel like going, I watched Satoko off and stayed behind to watch the house. ......Most likely, she won't be back until the evening. If Satoko's not around, ...I have ways of spending time without her. Besides, that's what I wanted to do anyway. I stick my hand into the deepest part of the mountain of winter futons inside the closet, and pulled it out. Next, I pack a slightly stylish-looking glass cup full of ice from the freezer. But the ice made in the freezer has that chlorine smell, and tastes bad. Rock ice would be the best, but since Satoko kept on questioning me what I'm using them for, I didn't buy any at all recently. ......But if I can deodorize this chlorine taste for eternity just by thinking of a good excuse, then yeah, I can see how it would be worth it to spend the time to think of one. I fill the cup with mineral water, ......and poured a little bit of it in. Watching the colored shadow mix into the transparent water is a very pleasant thing. Apparently, this isn't the correct way of drinking it, but since this way of drinking is just right for me, I don't want to hear any complaints. This convenient body lets me get drunk even with only a tiny amount. That's why I dilute a small amount to the fullest. And thanks to that, I can enjoy a single bottle for a long time. It's not bad if you think about that. Placing a seat cushion down at my favorite spot by the window, ....I hold the glass in one hand, with the familiar scenery and wind that brushes through my hair as my companion. A faint sweet ripened aroma tickled my nose. ............Just when I'm about to start enjoying this atmosphere, I sensed the annoying one coming back. It appears that she doesn't approve of this bad habit of mine, and complains every time I tried to tilt the glass. As usual, she began nagging noisily. "......You're so annoying. Be a little more tolerant. What I drink and eat is my choice, isn't it?" "Y, you can't...! Little children mustn't drink alcohol!" I pretended to ignore her, but she started making a fuss noisily, as if trying to ruin the atmosphere completely. ......At this rate, I won't be able to enjoy getting drunk at all. While looking at her hatefully, I tossed the glass's content out the window. "......You want to know why I'm depressed? ...Because the way I'm going to die has already been decided." Finally, it looks like she too was able to understand why I wanted to drown myself in alcohol. "You don't have to look so sad like that. I get to die in pretty much an instant, so it's not that scary." The corpse is probably burnt and in pieces, but since the death comes in an instant, it's in the so-so category. "............But, ......it's, ...no good again." "Yeah. ......It's no good again. .........So, when is my death date again with this?" ".....................I think it was, the night of June 25th." "About 1 week after the end of Watanagashi Festival, huh. .........Well, that sounds reasonable." "Is it..................... my fault after all?" "Isn't it obvious? Don't you have any sense of self-awareness?" "...au-au-au." She's the one who said it first, and yet gets all teary-eyed when you tell her she's right. ...Ah geez, what an irritating one. "Let's try again. ...I'm sure in the next dice game, there will be times where we'll keep getting 6s too." June 25th, huh. ......There's still more than 10 days. ...Let's just relax through it. There's still more wine anyway.... Notice from the Forestry Preserve It is June, yet the air is filled with the cries of the cicadas already. How is everyone in Hinamizawa doing? This year's Watanagashi Festival is already on the horizon. As the wood sculpting event last year was highly praised last year, the Hinamizawa Forestry Preserve will again host the event for this year's Watanagashi Festival. So long as the children have parental consent we will be happy to lend our tools and teach them wood sculpting. It will make an excellent gift for the entire family! Also, we would like to inform the residents that we are involved in the XX Prefecture 4th Forestry Preservation Plan by reforesting the surrounding hills and woods during this summer. This reforesting process involves cutting down dilapidated and dead trees while planting newer one in order to preserve the beauty of the forest. The Forestry Preserve is actively searching for volunteers who are interested in helping us out. We come and invite everyone to experience the beauty of nature and wildlife while working underneath the blue skies. The reforestation plan will begin during the summer break season, so both the kids and their parents can enjoy as well. This will surely help the kids to grow strong and healthy! The location of the reforestation plan will be the hills and forests around the Takatsudo and Tanikawauchi area. Category:TIPS